How Would I Live Without You?
by Stephaniejesss
Summary: A Dramionie story, new chapter every Sunday.     Draco can't stop thinking about the woman he loves, yet he's enganged to a woman he cannot stand.  Hermionie seems happy, but is she really? And who's Jeffery's father?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE.

Draco Malfoy unlocked the door to his flat, instantly hearing the loud sobs of his fiancée. He rolled his eyes and groaned._._ He followed the screeching cries into the bathroom, where Pansy Parkinson sat on the floor, holding her head and crying like it was the end of the world. "What's wrong now, Pansy?" Draco sighed as he leaned against the door frame. "My h-h-h-hair.." she stuttered, a sob following. "That h-h-alf-wit ruined it! Loooook! She sobbed again, holding her ear length hair up for him to see. He examined it carefully, pretending to actually be concerned "It looks the exact same, Pansy." She gave him an evil stare and stood up, "Oh I hate you," she growled, slamming the door in his face and continuing to cry. He didn't bother to ask her to come out, because to be honest he liked it better when she hid herself in the bathroom for the night. He opted to sleeping in the bed instead of on the living room couch since he knew she'd be in there all night. He readied himself for bed in the bedroom bathroom; he brushed his teeth and carefully removed his suit, trying not to wrinkle too much it so he wouldn't have to iron it again. That left him in his blue plaid boxers. She always said blue was her favorite on me... He shook his head, ignoring his thoughts and slid into his cool bed. He set his wand to go off at 6:00 a.m so he wouldn't be late for work. he looked at his watch on the nightstand; 10:30 p.m. _Wonder __if __I'll __get __any __sleep __tonight __with __all __that __wailing __in __the __background._

That wasn't the only thing that kept him up later than he wanted, his mind kept wandering to Her. He felt regret wash over him, why did he have to be so stupid? He'd only ever loved one girl, and it wasn't Pansy. He felt more regret growing in the pit of his stomach when he remembered that day.

"Drakey, I'm pregnant." Pansy had said to him, emotionless. Like she couldn't care less about the child forming in her stomach. Draco felt like he had suddenly caught the flu and was about to blow right there. "You're sure?" he asked, gulping back the want to vomit on the woman he couldn't stand. "Yes." she stated, annoyed, not even looking up from her magazine. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. Sleeping with her to ward off the loneliness and sting of losing the woman he lo... No, Draco Malfoy couldn't fall in love, he was too tough and strong to become so vulnerable to someone. To show he had any emotions other than anger and hatred was too unlike him, he couldn't ruin his reputation.

It'd been almost four years since he'd seen her. Three months ago, he ran into Pansy at a local pub, he drank too much and knew she'd be more than willing to help with his three years of abstinence. She was supposed to just be the one night stand to get rid of his problem, not be the start of more.

His father had made him propose, "It isn't proper to have a baby and not be married." he said, peering over his glasses when Draco had confronted him about the pregnancy. He wished he could have that night back to do over. He groaned at the continuous screeching from the main bathroom, and rolled over in his bed, hiding his head under his pillow to keep out the noise.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger woke suddenly from her nightmare, quickly throwing on her house robes and walking to the room down the hall, she saw her son, Jeffery sleeping soundly in his large train engine bed. She smiled and sighed with relief.<em>It<em>_was__just__a__dream._She walked to her room across the flat, and snuggled back into bed. Hoping she'd dream of better things this time. No luck, she dreamt all about Him.

She woke in the morning with tears in her eyes. _Stupid __dreams._She quickly made herself a coffee with her wand and hot water. She looked at the clock; 7:00 a.m. The house elf she'd freed, but had loved her and Jeff too much to stay away, would be here in an hour to watch Jeff while she ran some errands. He was always very excited whenever she asked him if he could watch him for the day. She got ready in a hurry, slipping on a simple pencil skirt, a white frilly blouse and red heels. She decided to straighten her hair today, whispering the spell and pointing her wand. She then woke Jeffery to tell him goodbye and thanked Doorhandle, the elf.

She pulled her green peacoat over her shoulders and grabbed her black handbag, rushing out the door. Her first stop on her errand day of the week was at her office at Lotions And Potions & CO. The fancy cosmetics line she was the manager of. She dropped off her purple folder, meaning she'd read through the ideas, progress and sketches of future products, lines, possible renovations for their stores, and anything that could improve the company or products. She'd been a wiz in potions class, and she loved coming up with new things. This job was a dream come true, and the best part was that she could do 95% of her job at home, with Jeffery. She went into the office every Wednesday, and dropped by on Fridays, to drop off her folder and check on everything.

Next, she went to the bank, transferring money to a separate account for her son was a once a month ritual. After that she went to the pharmacy to pick up her prescriptions and other useful potions to have around the house, such as cough&cold medicine, or a headache potion. She ran to the bakery to pick up some bread, and treated herself to a pumpkin muffin.

She stopped suddenly and squinted her eyes in disbelief, was that _Him_? Or had she just been dreaming of him so much that she was starting to think she actually saw him? She sat herself down at one of the little tables outside the bakery. The sun beating down on her, it was suddenly too hot for her peacoat and she slipped it off. She decided to ignore her thoughts of him, and turned her attention to her muffin. _Why __does __he __have __to __always __wear __blue? __He __knows __I __like __it._

* * *

><p>Draco's jaw almost dropped as he walked down the street to get some breakfast. Could it be? Was that Her? His heart lept. He examined her, her skirt hugging her every curve and showing off her long lean legs, and her blouse showing off her breasts just as well. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked frustrated. Picking at her muffin. Pumpkin, no doubt. It was her favorite. He tried to build up the courage to talk to her, but couldn't.<p>

Wait, it was Friday wasn't it? Draco imagined she did her errands the same day every week, seeing how organized she was. He was going to be sitting there waiting next Friday. Hopefully she'd be there. He grinned excitedly at his plan and didn't feel that hungry anymore. He spun around to head back to work, turning his head for one last glance at her. She'd straightened her hair, why? Her curls are so beautiful.

**Next Chapter Published: Sunday, October 30th.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

Hermionie sat in her comfy office chair. She loved Wednesdays. Though she adored her son and being at home with him, she loved her job too. Sometimes she needed a break from her son's craziness. She looked up at the clock; 6:15 p.m, she needed to get home. She half smiled and frowned and practically ran home, seeing as she lived two blocks away. She opened the door, "Mummy! Mummy!" she heard from the living room. Jeffery ran towards her and she scooped him up in a big hug. "Hello love, how was your day today?" She questioned the three year old. She quickly thanked Doorhandle and put Jeffery down as he rambled about his day. "Doarhandle make cheese sammich." Oh, but 'Lellow biwrd' was on TV, and he quickly got distracted. She had a hard time deciding if she'd wanted to get a tv, they're rare in the world of magic, but she settled on wanting her son to have some of her original culture too. She made him dinner, and slumped next to him on the couch. He sat in her lap and munched on his food, laughing at Big Bird. She hugged him tightly and laughed with him. "Pak tomowo?" he questioned, she'd promised to take him to the park in the morning. So after she'd put him to sleep she packed a day bag and got ready for their outing. He was always so excited to use the swings.

* * *

><p>Draco practically watched the clock all day Thursday, waiting for it to be Friday. He wanted so badly to talk to her, to touch her again, and her smell was so.. Intoxicating. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but think "What if she doesn't want to talk to me ever again after what I did?" He pushed his worries aside and never thought of them when he woke up Friday morning, his neck stiff from sleeping on the couch. Pansy had unfourtunately decided to leave the bathroom since her last temper tantrum. He quickly showered, then put on his black suit, but decided to switch to blue. He didn't want her to think he'd forgotten. He didn't bother to shave; he applied cologne, and hurried off to the bakery. Since he took the day off of work he had nothing to do but wait.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermionie woke at five o'clock to an owl from Doorhandle, he'd fallen ill and could not watch Jeffery today. She sighed at the inconvenience and decided to bring him with her. She wrote an explanation to her office on why she wasn't coming in, and sent her work folder with an owl. She was already wide-awake so she took a nice relaxing bath. She took her time with her makeup, and outfit she decided to wear a yellow sundress that fell just above her knees and black pumps since it was beautiful outside. Her loose brown curls fell around her face. She smiled to herself thinking how glad she was that she learned to tame her frizzy pouf ball. She woke up Jeffery and explained what they were doing today. He was ecstatic that he was going to help his mummy. "We're going to get breakfast at the bakery, how does that sound, Jeff?" she looked at him, proudly holding her hand walking down the sidewalk. "Wow!" he shone brightly at the idea; he saw the sign for the bakery with the cakes and donuts, his mouth watered. He couldn't wait anymore; he let go of Hermionie's hand and ran up the street into the store, drooling over the mountains of goodies. Hermionie quickened her pace, "Jeffery!" She stopped dead in her tracks at who was sitting outside the shop. It definitely wasn't Jeffery.<p>

Draco looked up, and saw the little boy run by. He blinked a couple times. He looks just like I did when I was a boy. His thoughts disappeared when he saw her. He could've sworn she was glowing. Her curls were bouncing as she walked, her dress hung off of her body pefectly, her shoes heightened her petite 5"4 frame a few inches. Her mesmerizing walk halted suddenly when she saw him. He noticed her tense up, her mouth opened as if she were going to say something. A mix of emotions swept across her face, startled became happy, happy became scared, and scared eased into angry. He saw the blood practically boiling in her eyes, like in potions class when Pansy would mess up. Hermionie was resisting the huge urgh in her body to either slap him, or kiss him.

"Mummy!" interrupted her thoughts as Jeffery came running out of the store to hug her. "So mash yummy!" the three year old mumbled. "Baby, why don't you go pick out ten of your favorite things, and mummy with pay for them in a few minutes." She said switching her glance to her son. "How much is ten?" She quizzed, bending down to eye level. He held up all his fingers."Dis?" "That's right!" she praised and kissed his forehead before he ran excitedly into the store.

She stood up straight and stared at him. He returned the gaze. She had a son? His thoughts screamed. He was instantly filled with jealousy. Who was the father? Had she gotten married? She loved someone else?

She saw the questions forming in his eyes. Her eyes began to water, she tried to blink back the tears but it was too late, one tear slid down her cheek and hit the pavement. His heart throbbed as he saw her beginning to cry. He instantly stood up and walked towards to her, he gently wiped away the tears running down her face. She looked at him with a million questions; he saw the pain in her eyes getting more obvious. _Blue, __he __had __to __be __wearing __blue.  
><em>  
>She slapped him. He was shocked, but knew he deserved it."Where did you go?" she managed to squeak out. The memories of what happened four years ago came back. He sighed and motioned for her to sit down.<p>

She remained standing. He smiled slightly at her stubbornness. She could not believe his nerve. How could he have the guts to show up here? After he left her.

She remembered it like it was yesterday. After six months of living next to each other trying to hate each other, it had lead to them courting for a year. She'd fallen completely in love with Draco Malfoy, and she thought he had felt the same. They spent every minute of their spare time together, even spending the night with each other. They seemed like a couple so much in love, they could never be apart. Until one day, she woke up just as he was using the floo network to transport him and his things to somewhere else. She tried to track down where he'd gone, but he'd put a spell so she couldn't.

The tears were getting worse.

"Hermionie..." he whispered, pulling her into a hug. He felt terrible. He was terrible. Hermionie wanted to push him away, but she couldn't, his embrace was too strong, like he didn't want her to ever leave his arms. She'd missed him so much, his scent was overpowering.

Meanwhile, Jeffery was picking out his treats, as the shop owner packaged them for him. When he'd finished, he sat down in the booths waiting for his Mum. The shop owner gave him his bag with a smile, "You can have them now, I know your mum will pay." Jeffery was so excited. "Tank you!" he almost screamed, remembering to always say thank you when someone is kind. He opened his bag and ate a cinnamon bun slowly. Hermionie always told him to eat his favorite foods slowly, to keep the taste longer. He wondered what was taking her so long.

Hermionie continued to cry in Draco's arms. He finally let her go. "Hermionie I'm so sorry..." he began. She looked into his pale blue eyes, she saw he meant it, but part of her was too hurt to care. She saw his unshaven face and almost smiled. She loved his stubble. "I freaked out, I shouldn't have left you the way I did. Or left you at all." he stammered. She could tell he was nervous, so she let him continue. "I wanted to stay, I did. But I... I thought leaving was best for us. I couldn't talk to you about it, I can't stand watching you cry." She looked at him with sad eyes. "Well I guess I'll just let you do what's best for us then, and I'll cry elsewhere, _Malfoy_." She stated, anger rising in her throat. Malfoy… he wasn't Draco to her anymore, and her words stung. She spun around to go into the Bakery. He grabbed her wrist firmly, but the look of hatred she gave him stunned him and he let go.

Hermionie paid for her things in the shop. She walked out quickly with Jeffery and headed to their flat. Draco watched her walk away, whispering a spell. He felt awful. She shouldn't forgive him; he knew he didn't deserve it. But he had his mind set on having her back in his life, he couldn't lose her again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Draco rode his broom as fast as he could. The hospital had sent him an urgent owl regarding Pansy, and he was honestly more worried about the baby. He arrived at the hospital and the front desk directed him to Pansy's room. He walked in and saw Pansy asleep in the hospital bed. She had a cut across her head, he rolled his eyes and looked for her Healer. He found him and asked what happened. "She fell down some stairs, ." The healer explained. "Is the baby alright?" Draco questioned, worry crossing his face. The healer had a weird look on his face, "What baby?" "Pansy is pregnant." Draco said slowly. The healer took out his wand, said a spell and looked up at Draco, "I'm sorry sir, but Pansy isn't pregnant, and she never was." He saw the confusion in his face, and left the room. Draco sat down. No baby? Pansy woke up then. "Pansy?" he asked. "Drakey-poo." Pansy smiled. He looked angry. "You're not pregnant, are you?" Her face went white, "Yes I am..." she said worriedly. He shook his head, he knew. "No you're not. I want you out of my flat by tomorrow." he said getting up without another word.

Draco felt hurt. He couldn't believe Pansy lied about being pregnant. There was only one person he wanted to talk to, Hermionie. She didn't know he knew where she lived, but he'd put a spell on her to track where she went. He wasn't letting her out of his life again.

He walked to her house from the hospital, it was a half hour walk but he didn't mind, he was still angry. It began raining five minutes into his walk, he didn't even notice. All he could think about was Hermionie, and how Pansy pretended to be pregnant. Three months he put up with her, and for nothing.

He finally arrived at Hermionie's building. He took the stairs to the floor she was on, and walked to her door. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Hermionie ran to the door and didn't bother looking in the peep-hole, she swung the door open, and saw Draco standing there soaking wet. His hair was standing on end from him running his hand through it all the time, he was soaking the carpet and she could see the sadness in his eyes. "Hermionie..." he started. She sighed and pulled him into a hug, getting herself soaking wet. He managed to smile at her, his 6"2 frame towered over her. His muscular arms wrapped tightly around her. She loosened her grip and pulled him into the flat. She closed the door. She knew that look he was giving her, he was sorry. "You're forgiven, Draco." she whispered to him. A wave of relief washed over him, but the jealousy he felt when he saw her son the other day came back. "The boy you were with..." she looked at his trembling body. He must be freezing. "That's your son?" he asked slowly. She nodded, pulling off his coat and hanging it up. "He's sleeping over at Ron's though." She opened the linen closet and pulled out a towel for him. He was kind of happy her son wasn't here, he wanted to talk to her without anyone around.

"Let's get you out of your wet clothes." she walked to her bedroom, motioning for him to follow. She found his pair of sweats she'd been wearing when he left, she handed them to him. "That's the only thing I have that you'd fit.." she looked into his eyes. He knew she was still upset, and he was too. "Could I maybe jump in the shower? I'm freezing." He asked in almost a whisper. "Of course." she pointed to the bathroom.

He walked in and shut the door behind him, turned on the shower and let it run until it was steaming hot. He noticed a red lace bra hanging on the door, he grinned slightly, remembering he's the one that bought her that. He unbuttoned his shirt and his jeans, sliding them off into a pile on the floor. He looked at the fogged up window, tracing a heart with his finger. He jumped in the shower and stood there for awhile.

* * *

><p>Hermionie made some homemade chips for Draco, he probably hadn't eaten. She put them in a bowl and kept them on the counter. She went to her room and waited for him. She remembered her wet shirt from hugging Draco, and pulled it off, leaving her top half naked.<p>

Draco walked out of the bathroom in only the sweatpants she'd given him. His hair still dripping and his skin shiny from the shower. She couldn't help but stare at his amazing abs. He looked great, his chest was well defined, and his arms were practically huge. She finally tore her eyes away and realized she was still topless. "Uh, I'm sorry.." he said turning around. She turned around quickly and pulled on an old tshirt, "It's fine, nothing you haven't seen before." she said with an awkward laugh. He smiled and turned around again, watching her slip her shirt on. She turned and looked at him.

"Why did you leave me, Draco?" He sighed and sat down on her bed, "Why don't you sit down?" She shook her head, and stood in front of him.

"Hermionie, I'm so sorry. I couldn't handle it. Us, everything. You deserve so much better than me and I thought you deserved the chance to find it. I'm a death eater, well, I was. My father sent me on a mission, and I couldn't refuse. I'd always told you I was done with that, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you that I wasn't. I was supposed to kill a family, I went to the house, and watched for a week to find a good time, but I couldn't do it. I came right back and stood up to my father. He said he had no real reason to even send me there, he wanted to see if my morals had changed. He said he was disappointed that I went, but proud I didn't do it and came right back."

Hermionie had her hands on her hips, and listened to his explanation, she said nothing so he continued.

"I was so ashamed, I just couldn't tell you. I wanted to come right back to you. But I was afraid... I care about you more than anything in this world, Hermionie. I was beyond afraid of that. I'd never cared for anyone, my parents had both treated me horribly. I didn't want you to leave me, so I did the leaving."

Hermionie began to cry. Draco jumped up immediately and pulled her into a hug. "All this time... I thought it was something I'd done." she blubbered. He kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry Hermionie, I truly am." She smiled at him with watery eyes and tear stained cheeks. She was so warm in his embrace, his bare skin against hers felt so right.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked quietly. "Anything." he rested his chin on the top of her head.  
>"Why'd you come back? Why now?"<br>"I couldn't be away from you any longer. Hermionie, I'm in love with you. I have been since we first kissed all those years ago, and I never stopped."

He felt the smile form on her face leaned against his chest."Can I ask you a question?" he asked quickly before she could respond. She nodded her head. "Your son - Jeffery, who's his father? Did you really move on?" he asked in a sad voice.

She giggled. He couldn't believe she was laughing at this. "What?" he questioned with a frown on his face. She pulled away from his arms to look in his eyes, "Draco, he's your son." she said it like it was so obvious. He blinked. Then it hit him like a Hogwarts train. Jeffery was his. It all made sense now, he was almost three and a half, he left four years ago. They'd shagged the night before he left, and he didn't recall muttering a spell to ward off pregnancy, he was too upset about leaving and had too much on his mind.

Hermionie watched his face as he realized the obvious. She smiled at him, he was so handsome. He looked so cute when he was trying to understand something. Finally a big grin broke out on his face. "I have a son." he beamed. He didn't even care about Pansy lying now. He had a child, with the woman he loved.

LATER THAT EVENING-

"Draco?" Hermionie said in a low voice, shaking his shoulder. They'd fallen asleep talking about the last four years they'd missed from each other.

He sat upright quickly, "What? What is it?" he said worried, looking at her. She smiled at him, "I love you, too. You never gave me the chance to answer earlier."

He grinned and cupped her face with his hands, leaning in and pulling her towards him. Their lips met and they both felt the sparks that they'd been missing. He softly pressed his lips to hers, and then deepened the kiss. Oh, he'd missed her. He pulled away after a little longer, leaving her breathless. He saw the time, 1:30 a.m "Oh! I'm sorry, I better go." She grabbed his hand, "Would you like to stay the night? Jeffery's coming back in the morning, you can meet him." His excitement gleamed through his eyes. "That's a great idea! Pansy is leaving tomorrow anyway, don't want to be there for that."

"Pansy?" she raised an eyebrow.

He quickly explained what happened with her. Hermionie laughed. "You shagged Pansy?" she giggled.

"Three something years is a long time!" he said defensively, pretending to be wounded by her laughter. "Four years and counting is too, but I'm just fine." she said smugly.

He got the hint. "You haven't been with anyone since me?" he said kind of feeling special.

"Nope. No man could ever compare to you." she said bopping his nose playfully. He pulled her close as if to wrestle, but held her still. He closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, Hermionie."

"Goodnight, Draco." she smiled.

NEXT CHAPTER POSTED: Sunday, November 13th.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR.

Hermionie sat upright fast when she heard a noise in her kitchen. She quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. Is it a burglar? She thought worriedly, then saw Draco's muscular back and heaved a sigh of relief.

She leaned against the door frame and just looked at him. He was making her breakfast. On the stove. A muggle appliance. Her jaw hung with with shock, and she continued to stare at him. He was munching on the chips she'd made for him, and turned around to grab the tea and saw her standing there looking at him funny.

"What...?" he asked slowly, wondering if he'd done something wrong. He thought he'd been using the stove thing right.

"You're using a muggle appliance." she said shocked.

"I wanted to surprise you and make you breakfast." He replied, handing her a plate with a typical English Breakfast.

"Thank you," She gave him a big smile and sat down at the table to eat her breakfast. He sat down with her and ate the rest of the chips.

Hermionie was still hurt that he'd left her, but she'd missed him so much she just couldn't not forgive him. Especially with the explanation he had for leaving. She was jealous that he's shagged Pansy of course. She'd been alone since he left. She went on a couple dates, but she always compared them to Draco, and they never measured up, and she'd felt guilty, like she was betraying him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the telephone ring.  
>"What the bloody hell was that?"<br>Draco was startled by the strange noise.  
>She giggled "It's just the telephone, silly."<p>

She picked up the phone and he stared fascinated at this strange, probably muggle contraption.

She furrowed her eyebrows and continued talking. Then she smiled, and put the 'telephone' on the wall. He thought maybe it was a magical device since it was floating, until he saw some sort of a base that it was on.

"Jeffery has convinced Ron and I to stay another night there." she said sitting back down. Draco's face grew sad. "But you can stay here and meet him tomorrow if you'd like?" He nodded, happy again.

"Hermionie, what's that telephone thing?"

"It's so you can talk to people that are somewhere else, as long as they have one too."  
>She answered, still eating.<p>

He just looked at it, understandingly.

He noticed her plate was empty. "Do you want anything else?"

"Oh, no. I'm stuffed." she said with a smile. "Thank you for making breakfast, that was really nice of you."  
>He just grinned and picked up her plate, kissed her forehead and said "You're welcome."<p>

With a wave of his wand all the dishes were clean, and put away. Hermionie stood up, "I'm going to go have a shower." and turned around to do so. He watched her leave, the subtle swing in her hips made him want to follow her and continue watching.

He heard the shower turn on and walked to the bathroom. The door was left open a crack and he just walked in. He saw her silhouette through the tinted glass door and wanted to jump in with her. But he just leaned against the door and watched her shadow.

* * *

><p>Hermionie realized she'd run out of soap, but remembered there was some bars under the sink, so she slipped out of the shower to grab some and saw Draco.<p>

Draco's heart stopped when she got out. She was even more beautiful then the last time he'd seen her gorgeous body. She was thin, maybe even thinner than before she had Jeffery. Her breasts had definitely grown, they were larger than a handful but not too big, and were surprisingly still perky, even after a kid. She'd shaved. Everything. It almost made him drool, but it did give him a rock hard erection.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." she slipped back into the shower, her face red. "I ran out of soap, it's under the sink, could you grab some please?"

He got the soap without speaking a word. He put his hand through the crack of the open shower and handed it to her, then leaned against the shower door. "Hermionie?" he said slowly and quietly. "Can I come in?"

Her heart stopped. She felt nervous. She smiled, because he'd asked like a gentleman, instead of barging in.

"Yes."

He didn't waste a minute. He slipped out of his sweatpants, and his bright red boxers almost instantaneously and took a breath. He felt nervous. He opened the door, and got in.

He stood so much taller than she did, she looked up at him and gave a nervous smile. She was still holding the soap. He took it from her hands and gently turned her around. He pressed her back against his chest, and shuddered. She felt so good on his skin. He slowly pulled her closer, and rubbed the soap on her stomach. She could feel his manhood against her back, and it made her ache. It felt so good. He continued to lather her stomach in soap, then moved up and rubbed the soap on one of her breasts. His other hand on her stomach, pressing her closer. She let out a small moan as he massaged her breasts with the soap, he was so good.

He smiled when he heard her moan. And slowly slid his hand lower, almost completely between her legs, resting on her smoothly shaved mound. He gave her time to protest and stop him if she'd wanted to.

Hermionie's whole body was tingling, between her legs ached and wanted attention. She had no intention of stopping him. He grinned when she didn't stop him. He put the soap on a shelf, and put his hand on her breast. Massaging and squeezing. He slid his other hand down, feeling her wet, hot opening. He decided to take it slow and just rubbed her. Paying special attention to her clit. Hermionie moaned louder when he finally touched her. He was making her feel so good.

He started to go a little faster, she kept moaning and leaned her head against him. He kissed her neck, squeezing her nipple gently. She felt her climax approaching already. He felt her start to tense a little and sped up more. She tried to hold it off, but couldn't. She moaned his name loudly as orgasmic bliss ran through her. Draco kept going instead of slowing down. Her wetness improved greatly, and it was almost running down her leg. Her body was shaking and shuddering, and finally it slowed down. He slowed as well. He turned her around and picked her up, she wrapped her legs around him and he turned off the shower. He kissed her hungrily, and carried her to the bed. He lowered her gently and kissed her hard. He moved from her lips to her neck, and went lower. Soon he was breathing his hot breath over her soaking folds. She shuddered and almost came right there. He teased her, and kissed all around, before finally he licked around her hot slit. He played with her clit for a bit, then licked on the inside of her entrance. She was in heaven. She was moaning and cussing under her breath. She moaned his name a few times as another orgasm took over her body.

He wanted so badly to pound her out right there, but he wanted to make the last four years up to her before that happened. He knew she wouldn't be quite ready for that just yet - until she did something that surprised him immensely.

She pulled him on top of her, and turned them over. "Draco Malfoy, don't you dare tease me anymore. Four years is a really long time without you, now, show me how much you missed me." she challenged in a slightly harsh voice, she kissed his lips hard, sliding her tongue in his mouth, tasting him and swirling her tongue with his. He loved when she took control. She was hovering over him and he could feel her hotness above his throbbing member.

That was it.

He turned her over roughly, nipping at her lips. He was right at her entrance now, waiting and teasing. She gave him evil eyes, "Dra-" she was cut off and gasped when he pushed inside her quickly. He smirked, "What was that you were saying? I didn't quite hear you." he teased. "Fuck, you're so tight Hermionie." he practically praised, having not moved yet.

She couldn't speak. The feeling of being filled drove her insane. It's like he was made for her, he was big enough to fill her and leave her feeling fantastic.

She finally snapped back to the moment. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pushing him even farther inside her. She kissed him and moaned loudly against his lips.

He didn't need anymore invitation than that. He stared thrusting into her hard and fast, her tightness squeezing him comfortably. He bent his head and sucked on her swollen, perky nipple. One of his hands slid between them and toyed with her enlarged clit. She bit her lip hard, trying not to scream out his name.

He noticed her quietness and took a break from her bright red nipple, "Baby, no one's here to listen. I want you to scream. Scream for me. Scream my name." he urged and quickened so she'd have no choice.

"Oh DRACO!" she screamed loudly, he was touching her in all the eight spots. Yet another orgasm was approaching, she didn't even try to hold back this time. "Draco, you're making me cu-AHH!" she cried, her walls squeezing him even harder, his hand worked her faster and his mouth never left her sensitive nipple.

He held off with all his might and slowed slightly - but he couldn't do it.

He sped back up right away, her orgasm still rippling through her, and he felt it begin. His hot seed shot into her with each thrust, and he kissed her mouth hard while they traveled through the bliss together. His knees shook and he opened his eyes. He looked into her beautiful eyes, and grinned. "I love you. Oh how I've missed you." he planted a gentle kiss on her red lips.

She returned his smile, "I love you too, and of course I've missed you too."

**NEXT CHAPTER PUBLISHED: Sunday, November 20th.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

Thanks for everyone who's reading! I have a lot of ideas for this story.

Please review? If you're into that sort of thing. They make me smile everytime!


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Hermione woke up feeling groggy and sore, she groaned loudly and turned over, a wave of panic washing over her when she noticed another person in her bed. Then she remembered that Draco was back, it was going to take her awhile before she finally got used to him being around again. He was still asleep, and she watched his back muscles ripple with each breath he took. She couldn't help but smile at him, she was so happy he was back.

She looked up at the clock. 12 o'clock. _It's only lunchtime._ She hugged Draco's back and held on tightly, he woke up and turned around to face her. He kissed her forehead, "Hey gorgeous." She smiled at him, her arms still around him. "Hey handsome."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a loud knock at the door. Hermione looked confused. "Jeffery isn't supposed to be here until tomorrow, and I'm not expecting anyone."

"Maybe I should answer then." Draco said concerned, as he got out of the bed. He slipped on his sweatpants and started towards the door. Hermione got up too, and pulled on an oversized sweatshirt and some shorts. He placed his arm around her waist and they walked to the door.

The loud and unfriendly knocking continued. Hermione was getting a little nervous, she didn't know anyone that would knock like that.

"Stay there." Draco said quietly, he wanted her a little ways away from the door, just in case. She nodded her head and stopped walking, she watched him walk to the door, and she held her wand tightly in her hand. He looked through the peephole briefly and saw a police officer. He took a deep breath and opened it.

For Hermione, the next few hours were the worst of her life. Everything was a blur; she wasn't even paying attention anymore.

"Missing…"

She shut her eyes and turned off her ears. She didn't want to hear the rest. Luckily, Draco was listening. He looked angry and heartbroken, but he was paying attention. He talked with the officer for a long time, and he was finally gone.

_Your son is missing._

Hermione sat down, everything was spinning. She shut her eyes and when she opened them again she was on the couch lying down.

"Draco?" She called nervously. Had he left? She hoped not. She heard rushed footsteps.

"Hermione? How are you feeling, are you alright?" He asked concerned and pulled her to him.

She felt dizzy again.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm going to do everything I can, I swear. We'll find him."

She was stunned. It wasn't a nightmare. She didn't know how to react. But her stomach did, as she ran to the bathroom and emptied its contents.

Draco followed behind her. He'd had a son for barely a day and he was distraught. He couldn't imagine how she felt right now. He rubbed her back and handed her a washcloth. She cleaned up and sat on the floor and cried. Draco pulled her into his arms and held her there. "My baby..." She managed to cry out between sobs. Draco's eyes started to water.

Their son was gone.

They'd been a family for less than a day, he hadn't even got to meet him yet, and he was gone.

His blood was boiling and his heart ached for Hermione. He hated seeing her in so much pain. He just held her tight and tried to comfort her. Eventually her sobs had died down some, and she drifted off to sleep. He picked her up and carried her to her bed. He made a pot of her favorite tea and made her some toast and woke her up. "Here, Hermione have some tea. And some toast, you need to eat something." She sat up silently and did as he asked. She knew he was worried about her and Jeffery. She wasn't hungry but she ate anyway. He sat and drank his tea next to her.

"Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Could you do me a favor?" She asked quietly, not looking up from her tea.

"Anything."

"Make love to me." It was a command, not a question.

Draco swallowed his tea hard. "What?" He said surprised.

"Make love to me." She repeated in the same tone of voice as the first time.

"Baby… You're upset. I think you need to get some rest." He put his cup down, and she did the same to hers.

"No, Draco. I need you." Her eyes were pleading with him. "I don't want to feel like this. I need to feel something else - anything else. Please."

Draco looked at her slightly confused. "Hermione I-"

"Please Draco. I need you to make me feel good." She interrupted.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Make love to me, Draco." She confirmed.

He could barely see her in the dark room, but he could tell how badly she wanted him to do this, and he wanted to do anything to help her. He bent down and kissed her, forcefully, but softly. He gently pushed her back on the bed so she was lying down fully and he was on top of her. He licked her lips and slowly pushed past them, swirling his tongue with hers.

He explored her mouth thoroughly, and pulled her sweater off, breaking their kiss momentarily.

She leaned up and kissed him hungrily and ran her hands in his wild blonde hair while he massaged her breasts through her bra. He slid off her shorts and undid her bra, moving his kisses down to her neck and to her breasts.

They were magnificent. He attacked her nipples with his mouth and hands, loving her moans and when she pushed his head back to her breasts every time he hovered for a minute.

He moved his attention back to her mouth and began to rub her through her panties. She was already soaking. He quickly kissed down her body and removed her panties, kissing up her thighs, and finally on her sensitive spot. She moaned loudly as he licked and sucked at her sensitive nub.

He planned to make her come many times tonight, she wanted to feel good, and boy, would he make her feel good.

To his surprise her first orgasm had arrived already, and he sped up to make it even better.

Hermione felt amazing, her orgasm rippled through her over and over as she bucked and squeezed her thighs around his head.

He kept at this until her third orgasm; he then inserted two fingers into her hot place and flicked at her special spot, his tongue still attacking her clit.

Hermione thought the waves of pleasure would never end.

He slowly pulled out his fingers after another couple orgasms, and began kissing her again, his hot, hard length pressing inside her thigh.

She slid down and tried to slide him inside her, she needed him so badly. The tears had come back. She wanted to stop thinking. She needed to stop thinking.

He gave her what she wanted and pushed deep inside her. She moaned loudly and immediately started to roll her hips.

He began to thrust into her even faster and kissed her hard. He could feel the tears on her face and he stopped. "Hermione.."

"No no no, don't stop Draco, please." She pleaded.

He hesitated a moment but kept going. "I love you, Hermione…" He whispered into her ear.

"I love you, Draco." She almost shouted as she had another orgasm.

He sped up as her walls squeezed him until he couldn't hold out any longer and he came with her.

They both lay there, sweaty and shuddering as the rolls of pleasure swept over them.

"Thank-you, Draco." She whispered.

He just smiled and kissed her again, he lay behind her and took her into his arms, spooning her.

"We'll find him, love. I promise."

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE:<p>

Hi everyone! Sorry sorry sorry, for not updating.

My grandmother passed away and I didn't have the time or energy to write.

I am back now though! I will try to get a new chapter next sunday, but I won't be making any promises right now.

Sorry! Hope you enjoy! - Stephanie


End file.
